prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM38/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM38-Pekorin mixing batter.png|Pekorin mixing batter KKPCALM38-Pekorin got praised by her friends.png|Pekorin got praised by her friends KKPCALM38-Pekorin Kirarin watching Pikario.png|Pekorin and Kirarin visit Pikario at Lumière's shrine KKPCALM38-Pekorin says her wish is to get better at making sweets.png|Pekorin says her wish is to get better at making sweets KKPCALM38-Star on Lumière's shrine shining.png|The star on Lumière's shrine shines in response to Pekorin's wish KKPCALM38-Fairies' place on Ichigoyama.png|The fairies' place on Ichigoyama KKPCALM38-Fairies brushing teeth.png|The fairies brush their teeth KKPCALM38-Fairies sleeping.png|Fairies sleeping KKPCALM38-Moonlight shining on sleeping Pekorin.png|Moonlight shines on Pekorin KKPCALM38-Pekorin and Lumière.png|Pekorin meets Lumière in her dream KKPCALM38-Lumière uses her staff on Pekorin.png|Lumière uses her staff on Pekorin KKPCALM38-Fairies surprised to see a human child.png|The fairies are surprised to see a human child KKPCALM38-Human Pekorin sleeping.png|Human Pekorin sleeping KKPCALM38-KiraPati girls surprised to see human Pekorin.png|The KiraPati girls are surprised to see a human Pekorin KKPCALM38-Pekorin became human.png|Pekorin became human KKPCALM38-Pekorin wants to help at KiraPati.png|Pekorin wants to help at KiraPati KKPCALM38-KiraPati is out of some ingredients.png|KiraPati is out of some ingredients KKPCALM38-Pekorin offers to do the shopping.png|Pekorin offers to do the shopping KKPCALM38-Pekorin wants to go shopping by herself.png|Pekorin wants to go shopping by herself KKPCALM38-Pekorin runs off on her errand.png|Pekorin runs off on her errand KKPCALM38-The girls are worried about Pekorin.png|The girls are worried about Pekorin KKPCALM38-The girls follow Pekorin.png|The girls follow Pekorin KKPCALM38-Pekorin walking up the shopping street.png|Pekorin walking up the shopping street KKPCALM38-Pekorin spots the icecream truck.png|Pekorin spots the icecream truck KKPCALM38-Pekorin thinking about getting icecream.png|Pekorin thinking about getting icecream KKPCALM38-Pekorin shopping while singing.png|Pekorin sings while shopping KKPCALM38-Pekorin makes a friend.png|Pekorin makes a friend KKPCALM38-Pekorin peekaboo.png|Pekorin playing peekaboo with the baby KKPCALM38-Pekorin turned back into her fairy form.png|Pekorin turned back into her fairy form KKPCALM38-The girls see Pekorin back in fairy form.png|The girls see Pekorin back in fairy form KKPCALM38-Pekorin's bag is missing.png|Pekorin's bag is missing KKPCALM38-Pekorin sad that she can't get the groceries.png|Pekorin is sad that she can't get the groceries KKPCALM38-Pekorin searching for her bag.png|Pekorin searches for her bag KKPCALM38-The girls are still following Pekorin.png|The girls are still following Pekorin KKPCALM38-Pekorin tells the store clerk she lost her bag.png|Pekorin tells the store clerk she lost her bag KKPCALM38-Pekorin got her bag back.png|Pekorin got her bag back KKPCALM38-The girls welcome Pekorin back to KiraPati.png|The girls welcome Pekorin back to KiraPati KKPCALM38-Pekorin is back with the groceries.png|Pekorin is back with the groceries KKPCALM38-The girls are proud of Pekorin.png|The girls are proud of Pekorin KKPCALM38-Pekorin wants to make sweets for everyone on Ichigoyama.png|Pekorin wants to make sweets for everyone on Ichigoyama KKPCALM38-Grave's Diable car is ready for action.png|Grave's Diable car is ready for action KKPCALM38-Pekorin Let's La Cooking.png|Let's La Cooking! KKPCALM38-Pekorin sneezed into the flour.png|Pekorin sneezed into the flour KKPCALM38-Fairies are proud of Pekorin.png|Pekorin's fairy friends are proud of her KKPCALM38-Pekorin decorating her donuts.png|Pekorin decorating her donuts KKPCALM38-Pekorin eating her donut.png|Pekorin eats her donut KKPCALM38-Everyone eating together.png|Everyone eating together KKPCALM38-Ichika says a donut is like a circle of friends.png|Ichika says a donut is like a circle of friends KKPCALM38-Pekorin thanks the girls for being with her.png|Pekorin thanks the girls for being with her KKPCALM38-Ciel's kirakiraru while eating Pekorin's donut.png|Ciel's kirakiraru shines while she eats Pekorin's donut KKPCALM38-Grave arrives.png|Grave arrives KKPCALM38-Honk.png|Honk KKPCALM38-Fairies knocked out.png|The fairies are knocked out KKPCALM38-The girls see Grave suck in all the kirakiraru.png|The girls see Grave suck in all the kirakiraru KKPCALM38-Grave shows off his improved car.png|Grave shows off his improved car KKPCALM38-Grave attacks.png|Grave attacks KKPCALM38-Gelato running from Grave.png|Gelato running from Grave KKPCALM38-The car's hands became a head.png|The car's hands became a head KKPCALM38-Cures knocked down.png|The Cures have been knocked down KKPCALM38-Grave orders his car to attack the Cures.png|Grave orders his car to attack the Cures KKPCALM38-Pekorin stands in front of the Cures.png|Pekorin stands in front of the Cures KKPCALM38-Lumière's spirit reacts to Pekorin's feelings.png|Lumière's spirit reacts to Pekorin's feelings KKPCALM38-Pekorin aura.png|A glowing aura appears around Pekorin KKPCALM38-Pekorin vs. Grave's monster.png|Pekorin vs. Grave's monster KKPCALM38-Pekorin's transformation begins to falter.png|Pekorin's transformation begins to falter KKPCALM38-Cures worried for Pekorin.png|The Cures are worried for Pekorin KKPCALM38-Pekorin blows away Grave's monster.png|Pekorin blows away Grave's monster KKPCALM38-Pekorin lost her human form.png|Pekorin lost her human form KKPCALM38-Pekorin tired in Ichika's hands.png|Pekorin lies tired in Whip's hands KKPCALM38-Cures with Pekorin's kirakiraru rings.png|The Cures with Pekorin's kirakiraru rings KKPCALM38-Whip throws her kirakiraru ring.png|Whip throws her kirakiraru ring KKPCALM38-Kirakiraru rings plus Parfait Étoile.png|The kirakiraru rings combine with Parfait Étoile.. KKPCALM38-Grave caught.png|..into a giant kirakiraru ring that catches Grave and his car KKPCALM38-Grave leaves defeated.png|Grave leaves, defeated by Animal Go Round! KKPCALM38-Pekorin can't transform into a human anymore.png|Pekorin can't transform into a human anymore KKPCALM38-Elder has no idea either.png|The Elder has no idea either KKPCALM38-Girls smiling at Pekorin.png|The girls smile at Pekorin KKPCALM38-Ichika thanks Pekorin for saving them.png|Ichika thanks Pekorin for saving them KKPCALM38-Pekorin ultra happy.png|Pekorin is really happy KKPCALM38-Kirarin cookies.png|Kirarin cookies in this episode's cooking segment Wallpapers Wall kira 38 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM38.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes